User blog:Vaince321/AC X GE Crossover: Ravens's Cry
I heard many bullets fired in a distance... Machines towering us humans... They're called Ravens, piloting ACs also known as Armored Core. A loud noise rang through the air as two of them engaged with a single heavy type AC, armed with a Heat blade and Laser blade in arms. It was too quick to see what he did but in a flash, both ACs fell down. That single AC stood there, unloading a single shell from the Heat Blade attached to its left arm. I awed in my amazement that a single Raven is able to take down two Ravens. 10 Years later... I stretched after coming out of the training program used for Ravens. It was a total hassle that THE Genobee was in there. I was kinda surprised and Genobee wasn't even showing mercy. He just kept barraging us new pilots with everything and he didn't even stop after loading his Grenade Launcher from his back. It's like he's a HUMAN-PLUS but our officers told us to not say a word about it. Some say it's forbidden, others say that it was just a hoax. I plan on uncovering it by myself but it seems harder. When I saw my AC, it's extremely heavy with the parts that made it slow and heavy, but best suited for close combat situations. The colors on my AC bear a striking resemblence to the one I've always looked up to. Me: *sigh* WildFang... I murmured my AC's name before walking back into my quarters for some rest before tomorrow's training program. Entering my room, I slumped on my double bunk bed and took a nap. It wasn't long before an announcement sounded off and broke my concentration, forcing me to get dressed once more and run into the video room. Many Ravens there were watching a live feed, a battle between Genobee and Jack-O. At first Jack-O thought he had the upper hand but Genobee quickly turned the tides against him. It was a fair fight and everyone dispersed after the battle. Few minutes passed and I was laying on the bed again, hopefully getting some sleep. My computer sounded as I was hella annoyed by everything. When I reached my computer, I saw a letter from Kisaragi saying that they want me to work for them in exchange, parts that I find useful for my AC. I scrolled through the contents before deleting it, knowing that a mercenary requires huge payment. When I turned around, I saw a portal of unknown matter. Unholstering my pistol up, I took precautions while stepping forward before the room went dark on me. I took up a torchlight from my belt and shone light at the portal's area, which showed a figure holding a weapon of sorts. Me: State your name, cooperation and where you came from before I blow your head with lead ???: Whoa whoa whoa calm down there. I'm only here to find an Ouroboros that spawned in this world. Me: Well then *grips pistol tighter* State your name ???: Me? I'm Arthur Me: Arthur? From which Cooperation? Kisaragi? Crest? Mirage? Arthur: Huh... What do you mean? Me: I said which Cooperation!!! An alarm broke my concentration and made me look away for a second, which that man called himself Arthur disappeared. I ran into the briefing room and saw the reports of a giant Bio-Organic beast tearing through the Ravens in a mission. Everyone went up to take arms and piloted their ACs into battle, except for me. I knew my capabilities will not be enough to fight against it and I'm mostly known to distact it while the others take their glory in fighting. Arthur: You're not gonna go? His voice caught my attention as he holds his heavy blade like nothing. Me: What do you want? Arthur: Simple... I'll install a blade that allows you to kill that Ouroboros. In return, you bring back its core. Me: That it? Does it look like I know how? Arthur: You might do just fine there. Me: You're crazy... There's no way that huge sword of yours is gonna do the trick. Arthur: You were saying? He released something from his blade, a black maw that looked deadly yet useless for machines. I don't know his purpose of being here but my Personal Operator, Yuwazaki, radioed me in on the current situation. Yuwazaki: Raven! What are you doing? Me: Can it Zaki... What's going on? Yuwazaki: The Ravens that have engaged the bio-organic are retreating right now. The weapons have no effect on it, and you're the last one who hasn't even sortied out. Me: Can you give me a few minutes? I need to prepare something. Yuwazaki: Alright. I'll give you 5. I ended the call with Yuwazaki and stared at Arthur. He smirked at me, told me where is my AC is and reminded me that I should be prepared for something I should experience. Nevertheless I was quite suspicious about his motive but hearing Ravens who have fought and unable to destroy the Bio-Organic seems abnormal. Me: There Arthur: That's your AC? Me: It's the finest I've made with the heaviest parts. Is there a problem? Arthur: Just the way I like it~ We went up the catwalk before I open my hatch, looking at the worn seat and dusty controls after 3 months of no sortie. He whistled, walked towards the right arm of my AC and fused its arm with his weapon. Me: ?! Arthur: *whistles* I can't believe it works~ Me: What have you done with my AC!!! Arthur: Chill ya idiot... I'll remove it after you give me that core. Me: Ugh... Fine... Just don't make it worse... Walking back to stare at the worn out seat, I sighed before seating myself in. Hoping that I would still remember the controls, I flicked every switch, pressed every button and held the controls tightly. Taking a deep breath, I took off with a boost before seeing the Ravens retreating in front of me. Boosting right past them, I initiated my Exceed Orbits and started my strafing run at the Bio-Organic. Evangel: What is he thinking?! Jack-O: Maybe he thinks he can do it this time... I don't have faith in him since we're better Genobee: He is confident over himself. He has something we may or may not have. Jack-O: What makes you say that bucket of bolts? Genobee: He has a 50% chance of winning... But 99% chance of failing it completely if he were to mess up. Evangel: Well... I don't plan on going back. Let alone he's going against something we can't beat. Genobee, Evangel & Jack-O: Pray for Ravens Meanwhile... I started using my laser blade against it, thinking that it would work but no effect. My Exceed Orbits were recharging for three minutes and I started evading it's laser beams, burning my paint off. Me: Hey!! This paint can cost us Ravens thousands!!! I switched to auto missle fire from my back weapon and locked onto the Bio-Organic, deploying 6 missles, but it didn't even flinch or stagger. Just stood there, mocking my weapons. I almost felt useless against it but preparing my right arm for the heat blade, I dashed towards it while screaming, stabbing the Bio-Organic's leg and successfully breaking it into pieces. Me: What the... I was completely awed at the damage dealt with my heat blade and also the weapon stuck on my AC's right arm. Backing away for a second then preparing another heat blade, I charged again at it, striking it's many eyed face. It cried in pain before I heard someone hijacking my communications. Arthur: Hey, you already weaken it? Me: How would I know? It's still standing Arthur: Then how much ammo you still have before your weapon is out? Me: About 3 more... I used up 2 of my heat blades Arthur: Use 2 of em... Then rip the core out Me: You gotta be kidding...? You're actually burning my credits here... Arthur: So what? Do you want a successful kill? I gritted my teeth before rushing in again, punching it with my heat blade and backing off once more. A strategy for melee users who want to close in then gain distance against their enemy. Seeing my heat blade ammo low, I deployed my Exceed Orbits once more for distractions. When I thought I had the chance, it tossed a debris from the ground and damaged my Exceed Orbits, rendering them unusable for the time being. I closed in with my heat blade for one last strike and it revealed a core. Arthur: Rip it out will you? I did as he asked me to, pulling the core out and it quickly layed on the ground lifeless. I stared at the Bio-Organic core before Ravens who fled came back to praise me in a success of defeating the Bio-Organic. When I reached back to base, he was standing there, waiting as I brought the core back to him. Arthur: Hmph... This seems like the ones used by Feldman... Interesting... Me: Ok... So you got your end of the deal. So take off that weapon of yours out of my AC. Arthur: Alright alright... Calm down. He pulled out his weapon from my AC's right arm, returning back into its original shape. He cut open a portal with his weapon and bid his farewell before closing the portal on me. Category:Blog posts